


A Stranger in the Night

by DragonOnHoliday



Series: Broken Family, Mending Hearts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Overwatch Recall, because i am a sucker for it, but it's only a small mention, hanzo is in this because i want the brothers to make up, it can be seen as both romantic or platonic, sombra was really fun to write, there's one tiny mention of mcgenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOnHoliday/pseuds/DragonOnHoliday
Summary: It has been years since the fall of Overwatch. Many agents had disappeared or been killed.Genji himself travelled to Nepal, leaving the debris of what used to be a family. He had been content with not knowing what had really happened, to move on.That was before he gets an offer that he might not be able to refuse.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada & Tekhartha Zenyatta, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Genji Shimada
Series: Broken Family, Mending Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Stranger in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I,,,wrote this in like a day so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'll check for some later tonight. I don't know where this idea came from, I kinda just pulled it from out of nowhere and had to run with it. And like,,,not happy with this and it's all over the place but. I haven't posted in forever and this was the first thing I actually finished.  
> I also have like 17 other Overwatch fics that I haven't finished yet. Am I going to? Who knows lol.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Genji used to hate mediation. Despised it, actually. It was a simple, well-known fact by many who knew him.

What was he supposed to do for the whole time? Organizing one's thoughts to only flow and not focus was extremely difficult and took patience, something that he rarely had. Having zero patience for anything, most of all meditation, had carried over from his past life more than anything else.

It took a long time to get into the rhythm, to finally appreciate it. Zenyatta was a big cause for that, but once he had started getting good at it, it felt _good._ He had started to feel at peace with it, to feel confident in himself.

This is why, when Hanzo had shown up at the monastery a few months ago, months after their original reunion, Zenyatta had suggested that Hanzo participate in the group meditation with both of them and the rest of the monks. Genji remembered all of the times he had spotted Hanzo meditating under the sakura tree in their garden and quickly agreed to the idea, leaving Hanzo looking totally helpless. The fact that he probably only recalled a time where Genji _couldn't_ meditate or focus stung him more than it should have, and he was determined to prove him different.

You could tell that Hanzo was hesitant, about the offer and everything else. He still acted cold and snapped easily, always pausing before doing something or quick to lash out. They walked on thin ice together, but Genji noticed that it had started to become easier the past few weeks. Hanzo was starting to smile just a little bit more, his sarcasm coming back bit by bit. It was hard, and it was frustrating, but slowly, after so many years, Genji was finally getting his brother back.

They were all currently meditating right now, most of the monks gathered in the main room of the monastery. He pondered the difference in Hanzo from the past and present, allowing the thoughts to form but never grabbing them, only letting his fingers brush against the surface. When that had satisfied him he thought back to the first day he had gone for a walk on the beach back in Japan after meeting with Hanzo, the freedom that had been so sweet to taste finally being given to him.

_The salty wind tossed his hair this way and that, the sand warm beneath his metal toes. He could not exactly feel it the same, but he knew and understood what it was supposed to be like. It would have to be good enough. The waves tumbled and splashed over each other to the shore, Zenyatta standing in them looking as peaceful as ever. The birds called out their beautiful songs, the sun warm in its graceful touch, lighting up everything underneath its gaze-_

_THERE IS SOMEONE BEHIND YOU DANGER THERE IS DANGER THERE IS SOMEONE-_

His eyes snapped open and he jumped up, startling the rest of the monks out of their meditations. Heart pounding madly he withdrew his shurikens from his knuckles, ignoring the whispers around him as he took in his surroundings-

_There._

He snapped his hand out, just catching the dagger as it became so close to his face he had to go cross-eyed to look at it. Stunned silence hushed across the room, all eyes on the weapon. There was a sound of footsteps behind him, coming nearer. He almost lashed out, restraining himself from reacting at the last minute because _'Hey, Hanzo, I was a little on edge and your footsteps startled me so sorry for stabbing you.'_ does _not_ seem like a good step towards repairing their relationship.

"Come out!" Hanzo barked, appearing next to him with a small blade. Genji briefly wondered where he got it.

A flash of purple to their right. He turned to face it, moving to a pose that would allow him to quickly throw his shurikens or run. Neither was ideal, but he would do what would have to be done.

A woman was there against the wall, half her face and body covered in shadows and the other lit from the warm candles. But even though she was half-hidden she was still recognizable. His heart sank.

Genji knew her.

She worked with Talon.

"A guest. Who you are?" Zenyatta asked once he rose from the floor and settled into his usual lotus position. If you didn’t know him well then it would be believable to think that he was fully calm. The woman walked closer to them, revealing her full self. Shades of purple, pink, and blue covered her head to toe, electronics covering numerous parts of her head and clothes. Even her hair was purple, and Genji would have found it amusing had it not been who it was.

"You can call me Sombra. I have an offer for you," she stated calmly, somehow not bothered by her position. Genji tossed an uneasy glance to Zenyatta, who folded his hands in his lap.

"May I ask about this offer?" Zenyatta hummed, his orbs dancing around his shoulders, meaning he understood the warning Genji had been trying to give. Sombra smiled, shaking her head.

"An offer for him," she pointed directly at him, and Genji felt his blood run cold. What could she want with him? Sure, he had been - and was - enemies with Talon, but he hadn't fought them outright in countless years. For one of them to appear out of nowhere to come after him _now_ was unlikely.

But it was odd for them to send someone to face him alone. He didn't sense any other agents hidden from his sight, but that didn't automatically mean they weren't there. He'd have to be careful.

"State your business," he said, even if his mouth ran dry.

"I have information on the fall of Overwatch."

It was as if there had been a blanket put on them. Everyone froze, staring at the women in front of them, unmoving.

"Let us go somewhere more private," he said after a moment, the air becoming too thick to think let alone breathe or digest her words. Someone grabbed his wrist, light enough for him to break free but firm enough to be forceful. Genji turned to face Hanzo, whose lips turned down in a deep frown.

"She works with Talon," Hanzo hissed in his ear, sending a distrustful glare to Sombra. "Please do not-"

"It is fine, brother," he assured, squeezing his hand gently. He decided to ask Hanzo how he knew she worked with Talon later, "We will be but a moment."

Hanzo didn't look happy but he nodded and stepped away. Genji could feel everyone's stare on their backs as he led the two of them to the garden, but Hanzo's was by far the most intense. He wasn't worried about leaving the monks, knowing full well that both Zenyatta and Hanzo could take care of any stray agents.

"Pretty good security you got for a monastery," Sombra commented once they were out of earshot, running her fingers across the walls, "makes me wonder what you're hiding."

"We are not hiding anything."

She hummed, bringing a finger to her chin, "This Iris seems to say differently."

He would not play this game with her. "Is this a part of the deal?"

Sombra only grinned.

He led them through the few halls and large entrance to the little garden which was thankfully empty. He turned to face her, tossing his shurikens in and out of his knuckles, both a nervous habit and a warning.

"What do you want?"

Sombra rolled her eyes, mumbled something in Spanish that Genji knew Reyes would have washed McCree's mouth out with soap for, and pulled out a tiny black drive, twisting it so it shined in the bright moonlight.

"Everything you'd ever need to know is on here. Anything about yourself, Overwatch, even the mysterious Reaper that's been prowling about," she said, smiling smugly. Genji scowled.

"What's the catch?"

Sombra laughed, leaning on his shoulder, "Whatever do you mean? Can't a friend help out a friend?"

Ah. So that's what she wanted.

"A favour for a favour," he clarified, shrugging her off. She leaned back, placing her hand on his shoulder instead.

"Favour for a favour," she confirmed, inspecting her nails. She almost reminded him of Moira.

"And what exactly is this favour you want me to do for you in return?"

"Well, that's the question now, isn't it? I don't have anything for you." She held up one finger. _"Yet."_

This was a dangerous offer. He shouldn't be considering it. Genji turned away, her hand slipping off his shoulder and crossed his arms. The drive could likely be a fake and he would be indebted to someone who should be his enemy. This could be his destruction, destroying everything he and many others worked so hard and so long on. Who knows what could be on there, what could happen if he agreed to the deal.

...On the other hand, if the drive _was_ real, Sombra had said it contained information on many things - things that could help him and the other split members of the fractured Overwatch. Information that could piece back the true story of the past and what really happened besides guesses, cover-ups, and his own blurry memory.

It was dangerous, but if what was being said was true, he could not give up this opportunity.

"Favour for a favour," he said quietly, keeping his voice even as he turned and extended his hand. Sombra grinned again but this time with more teeth, placing it in his palm carefully.

"I'll let you know when the time comes, _amigo._ " She said, moving away and stretching. Just when he thought it was over she jumped up in front of his face and tapped the middle of his helmet where his nose would be.

 _"Boop,"_ she cackled as he jolted back before she disappeared in a flash of purple, leaving him alone in the cold air of the garden. His hand felt heavy, the weight of what he had done sinking in. He glanced down at it and sighed.

"Was it worth it?" he muttered into the night, but not even the wind answered him.

Feeling empty he headed back the way he came, weaving through the huge halls. The main hall was deserted when he arrived back there, so he headed out to the main courtyard in his search for either his master or brother. He had no idea if he was going to tell them about what had happened, but he didn't want them to worry if he didn't find them soon.

He rounded the ginormous entrance to spot two familiar figures, and he smiled slightly, jogging over to catch up to them. He made sure to make his footsteps noticeable, and they both turned to face him as he neared.

"Welcome back, my student," Zenyatta greeted warmly, though Genji could tell he was concerned. He was glancing around the courtyard, though he did it more openly than Hanzo, who was trying to act a bit more stealthily. "May I ask what happened?"

Genji opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. It didn’t matter in the end, considering he couldn't even get a word out.

"You took the deal," Hanzo butted in just as he was about to speak, and Genji snapped his gaze over to him. Hanzo was staring at his left hand, where you could slightly see the tip of the drive peeking out of his fingers.

_No point hiding it now._

"Yes. I could not give this opportunity away. Not for what it's about, nor what's on it."

"Genji…" he trailed off, eyebrows furrowed. Genji tightened his hand, hiding it further behind his back.

"You don’t get to judge me on this," he said, a little harsher than intended. Hanzo's eyes widened in surprise and even Zenyatta seemed to stiffen before they both nodded, Hanzo's eyes fluttering shut like how he used all those years ago when he had been disappointed in him. Some things never changed, he supposed.

He shifted, regret washing over him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh. But you don't understand." He looked down at the small device, his shoulders slumping. "You would have done the same."

"We don't understand," Zenyatta said smoothly, floating to his side and placing a cool hand on his back with enough weight for Genji to feel it through his armour. "Maybe we never will. But we will support you on your decision, even if I hope you understand where we come from as well and try to listen. However, if you feel this was for the best, then that is all there is to it."

Genji nodded, but through the privacy given by his helmet he pressed his lips together. _That's the thing,_ he wanted to scream, _I don't know if I did the right thing._

Zenyatta was staring at him curiously, tilting his head as his orbs chimed sweetly.

_I don’t deserve you._

Zenyatta would have waved it off like he did every other time, with reassurances Genji sometimes still doubts he deserves and a tone he could only describe as amused.

"Let's go inside," Zenyatta suggested, already guiding him gently to the village gates. "It's getting late."

Hanzo trailed behind them as he and Zenyatta walked side by side to Genji's little apartment in silence. The few monks and villagers were watching them with unashamed curiousness as they walked by, and Genji knew that it was likely almost everyone knew about the incident at meditation today, even if it was currently about one in the morning. He had learned quickly that, while peaceful and friendly, gossip still ran through the area like a wildfire.

He almost bumped into Zenyatta, who had stopped at the doorway of his apartment, having let his thoughts roam free. He apologized quietly, a little confused on how they had arrived in what seemed to be too soon, but slid the door open and headed inside. 

The photo of him and Hanzo as teenagers was the first thing his eyes settled on, just like every other time. It had been a huge step to put it out on his dresser, to look at it and be content instead of boiling with anger just like he had when he found it on one of the last raids on the Shimada Castle.

But just because he had accepted one memory did not mean he could bear all the others. There was still one more photograph tucked away in the drawer, hidden from his view. The one of him and McCree, arms wrapped around each other with as much smiles as they both could muster at the time. McCree had always been like a ray of sunshine despite it all, and his beaming smile proved it, while his was small but no less genuine.

He missed that stupid cowboy. He hoped he was well.

He settled down on his mattress, though he had no intention of sleeping tonight. The hard drive was still held tightly in his grasp, and he would not be able to sleep until he saw everything it had on it. Both Hanzo and Zenyatta settled down silently as well, ready to forget this incident at least until morning.

Genji stubbornly waited to make sure Hanzo was asleep, fighting the instinct to close his own eyes and rest. His brother's face was peaceful and his two dragons - _somehow_ \- were snoring obnoxiously in a ball next to him. Soba was the only one missing from the picture, having not come out of his tattoo yet. Zenyatta was in the corner, powered down for the night, and Genji was not worried about waking him because once he was out even a hurricane could wake him. Funny, considering he was an omnic, but he guessed even omnics liked their sleep.

He crept out to the balcony overlooking the mountain, the sharp cold breeze slapping his face viciously. He shivered, drawing himself in as he sat on the edge, his feet dangling over the edge of the balcony, the drive held tightly in his hand. With a deep breath, he pulled out his old communicator, the one equipped with the best tech, and plugged in the drive.

He lost track of time of how long he sat there, searching and scanning every piece of text, video, and diagram. It was overwhelming, how much data was on there.

_File: The Cowboy_

_File: The Sniper_

_File: The Angel_

_File: The Sparrow_

Then he found it. What Sombra had hinted at earlier.

_File: The Reaper._

Genji sucked in a breath, held it. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be pretty.

He was right, in the end. It had not been pretty, and he knew he was going to have nightmares for countless nights at the horror he just saw. Tears slipped through his eyes, spilling over his cheeks as he scrubbed his face to get rid of them, choking on his breaths.

He struggled to control his breathing, heaving in breaths like he was drowning. Eventually, after what felt like hours, he calmed down enough to be able to think a bit clearer, though the tears still didn’t slow. He turned his head slightly to acknowledge the presence that had been standing stiffly in the doorway for the past few minutes, a flush of embarrassment flooding his body.

"I know you're there," he mumbled, hiding his face with his hands. Hanzo tensed, and just when Genji thought he was going to leave he surprised him by settling down next to him, fidgeting with his fingers.

"I did not want- I didn't mean-" Hanzo stumbled then growled. Genji sniffed, wiping his eyes delicately. "What I'm trying to say is...I'm here for you."

"Thank you," he choked out, a warm feeling in his chest. Hanzo glanced up at him with wide eyes and nodded, looking away as he cleared his throat. They didn't speak or move for the next few hours, content with each other's presence.

This was a disaster, Genji knew, but he swore to do anything in his power to fix it.

He would fix it, fix _him,_ or he would die trying.

Just as Gabriel Reyes had once been willing to die for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a sequel. Because honestly, this was really fun to write.  
> Also, I find it super funny how I started like a dozen Overwatch fics and managed to finish the one that had the least mention of mcgenji first.  
> I'm also on Tumblr at dragononholiday or angrypunchguy.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!! :)


End file.
